Пол Че — Павел Щербаков
[[Файл: Щербаков_Павел_Васильевич.png | thumb | Павел Васильевич Щербаков|374x374px]] Павел Васильевич Щербаков (19 октября 1954 года, Красный Сулин, Ростовская область, РСФСР, СССР) — советский и российский биофизик. Основоположник идеи клатратного анабиоза. Один из пионеров клатратной криоконсервации Тельпухов В.И., Щербаков П.В. Клатратная криоконсервация // Вопросы реконструктивной и пластической хирургии. 2012. – Т. 15. – № 3(42). – С. 77-80. . Впервые в соавторстве со специалистами разного профиля экспериментально обнаружил и теоретически обосновал, что биологические объекты, насыщенные способными к гидратообразованию компонентами воздуха земной атмосферы в условиях низких температур и повышенного давления остаются в жизнеспособном состоянии, в свете чего находит объяснение парадоксальное сохранение жизнеспособности бактерий, попавших в ледники Земли миллионы лет назад и гипотеза панспермии о первичном осеменении Земли из космического пространства Щербаков П. В., Тельпухов В. И. Бессмертие под газом // Химия и жизнь. – 2006. – № 8. – С. 34-39. . Разработал с коллегами оригинальную методику клатратной криоконсервации биологических объектов и осуществил её на практике Щербаков П. В., Тельпухов В. И., Николаев А. В. Способ криоконсервации органов и тканей in situ // Патент на изобретение / (19) RU(11) 2 268 590 C1 (51) МПК АО1Н 1/02 (2006.01). . Неизвестное ранее науке проявление жизнеспособности в авторской интерпретации получило имя собственное «[[клатратный анабиоз|''клатратный анабиоз]]» (от 'clathratus' — загороженный и от 'anabiosis' — оживление) Тельпухов В.И., Щербаков П.В. Клатратная криоконсервация // Вопросы реконструктивной и пластической хирургии. 2012. – Т. 15. – № 3(42). – С. 77-80. . Данная научная находка инициировала резкий всплеск исследовательской активности по клатратной тематике применительно к криобиологии Шишова Н. В., Фесенко Е. Е. Перспективы использования газов и газовых гидратов в криоконсервации // Биофизика. – 2015. – Т. 60. – № 5. – С. 947-974. . В настоящее время достоверность совершенно нового вида анабиоза уже подкреплена рядом успешных независимых исследований. Первым из учёных добился успешного 100 % оживления организма высшего млекопитающего после охлаждения до 0 С без использования каких-либо термоблокаторов Щербаков П.В., Тельпухов В.И., Хохлов А.В. Выбор скорости согревания организма после экспериментальной глубокой гипотермии // Экспериментальное и клиническое обоснование методов криомедицины: Сб. науч. тр. / Редкол.: Сандомирский Б.П. (отв. ред.) и др. / – Харьков; Институт проблем криобиологии и криомедицины АН УССР, 1988. – С. 160-164. Щербаков, В.И. Тельпухов, А.В. Хохлов А.В. Обратимая глубокая гипотермия целостного организма крыс // Бюллетень экспериментальной биологии и медицины. – 1989. – Т. 107. – № 5. – С. 543-545. . Непримиримый критик концепции крионики, выдвинутой Робертом Эттинджером (Ettinger R. The prospect of immortality.1964.), обосновал её полную несостоятельность Щербаков П.В. Крушение Цивилизации // Проза.ру , показал, что выход из создавшегося критического положения возможен только в том случае, если старая крионика за счёт полезной трансформации преобразуется в совершенно новую нанокрионику, основанную на использовании газовых гидратов и их сочетания с обычными криопротекторами, чем стимулировал широкий интерес к данной проблеме самих крионицистов, хорошо понимающих антинаучность своего направления. Главный фигурант научного скандала в борьбе за приоритет по применению клатратных криопротекторов относительно низких температур, впервые инсинуированного сотрудником Алькор Шелегом Сергеем, развенчал созданный им научный миф о причастности американского писателя Роберта Прегоды и советских исследователей Родина В.В. с Волковым В.Я. к пионерам клатратной криоконсервации Sheleg Sergey, Hixon Hugh, Cohen Bruce et. al. Cardiac Mitochondrial Membrane Stability after Deep Hypothermia using a Xenon Clathrate Cryostasis Protocol — an Electron Microscopy Study // International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Pathology 2008, 1(5): p. 440-447. . Участник крупномасштабного биомедицинского проекта по клатратной криоконсервации, выполняемого под эгидой Фонда перспективных исследований (ФПИ). Самодеятельный писатель–футуролог, опубликованный на Проза.ру ( литературный псевдоним 'Пол Че). Один из создателей « Антарктического Союза» Антарктический Союз , член Координационного совета Антарктического Союза, автор идеи освоения антарктического пространства для постоянного места жительства (ПМЖ) и крионических целей на основе клатратного анабиоза, духовный лидер и идейный вдохновитель Ледовой конкисты (La conquista del Antartico). Биография Павел Васильевич Щербаков родился 19 октября 1954 года в городе Красный Сулин Ростовской области в семье офицера Советской армии. В 1972 году окончил среднюю школу № 1 в посёлке Угольные Копи Чукотского автономного округа. С 1972 года по 1974 год проходил срочную службу в рядах Вооружённых Сил СССР в составе морской пехоты Черноморского флота ВМФ СССР в городе Севастополь. В 1981 году окончил Московский авиационный институт (МАИ) факультет «Двигатели летательных аппаратов» кафедру 208 «Электроракетные двигатели, энергетические и энергофизические установки». В 1981 году распределился в научно-исследовательский институт тепловых процессов (НИИТП) — ныне Исследовательский центр имени М.В. Келдыша. [[Файл: Теплоиз_камеры_-_копия.jpg|thumb | '''Криобарокамера для крысы|258x258px]] В 1985 годe зачислен в московскую научно-исследовательскую лабораторию академика АМН СССР Кованова В.В. при ВНЦХ (Всесоюзный научный центр хирургии АМН СССР) Губарев И. Цель — химический анабиоз, или вторая жизнь формалина Кованова В.В. // Наука и жизнь. – 1985. – № 7. – С. 49–53. — ныне ФГБУ «Российский научный центр хирургии имени академика Б.В. Петровского» РАМН, где впервые выдвинул научную идею о существовании в природе клатратного анабиоза. С 2015 года участник совместного проекта Фонда перспективных исследований (ФПИ) и ФГБУ Институт биофизики клетки РАН (ИБК РАН) Пущинского научного центра РАН как действующий сотрудник Лаборатории криоконсервации и гипобиоза, созданной специально под программу ФПИ — для реализации сразу двух биомедицинских проектов, разрабатывающих одновременно технологии клатратной криоконсервации тканей и органов и искусственного гипобиоза целостного организма. Научная деятельность Павел Щербаков в период своей работы в академической группе Кованова вместе с коллегами ввёл в медико-биологический лексикон понятие «газовые ( клатратные) криопротекторы» и тогда же впервые применил их на практике для защиты биообъектов от холодового поражения в диапазоне низких температур Тельпухов В.И., Щербаков П.В. Клатратная криоконсервация // Вопросы реконструктивной и пластической хирургии. 2012. – Т. 15. – № 3(42). – С. 77-80. , разрешив тем самым проблему существования в природе нового типа защитных веществ. Ведь ещё начиная с 1960 годов, многие экспериментаторы мира один за другим стали демонстрировать успешную консервацию биологических объектов, помещаемых в условия слабоположительных температур и повышенного давления (Lyons G.W., Dietzman R.H., and Lillehel R.C. Lyons G.W., Dietzman R.H., and Lillehel R.C. On the mechanism of preservation with hypothermia and hyperbaric oxygen. Tr. Am. Soc. Artif. Int. Organs, 1966, XII: 236. ; Rassat J.P. and Haxne I.I. Rassat J.P., Haxne I.I. Evaluation of kidney preservation with the use hyperbaric oxygen. — «Brit. J. Surg.», 1967, v. 54, p. 361 – 368. ; Groenewald I.V., VanZybI I.W., Weber H.W., Murphy G.P. Groenewald I.V., Van ZybI I.W., Weber H.W., Murphy G.P. Comparison of perfusion and non-perfusion of preserved baboon kidneys with and without oxygen. — «Tr. Am. Soc. Artif. Int. Organs», 1969, v. 15, p. 220 – 224. and others). Все они отмечали хорошие результаты после 24-часовой консервации почки в условиях гипербарии инертными газами — Lyons G.W. в 1966 году, Rassat J.P. и Haxne I.I. в 1967 году, Groenewald I.V. в 1969 году. Успешную, уже 8-дневную консервацию крысиных почек в условиях глубокой гипотермии 2°С и гипербарии ксеноном в 3 атм провёл в 1970 году Ruile, а следом за ним и Валерий Иванович Шумаков (1931 — 2008) удачно консервировал почки собак также в течение 8-дней — в условиях гипотермии (2 – 4)°С и гипербарии аргоном в (1,5 – 2,0) атм Шумаков В.И., Штенгольд Е.Ш., Онищенко Н.А. Консервация органов. — Москва: Медицина, 1975. — 252 с. . Предполагалось, что данный парадоксальный эффект происходит благодаря иммобилизации некоторого количества клеточной и межклеточной воды — путём образования гидратов тяжёлых инертных газов (к этим газам относятся аргон, криптон, ксенон, радон). А что при гидратообразовании как и при обычном льдообразовании значительная часть свободной (биологически активной) клеточной воды выводится из биохимических взаимодействий — в дальнейшем, действительно нашло своё экспериментальное подтверждение в опытах других советских учёных Волкова В.Я. и Родина В.В. Волков В.Я., Родин В.В., Исангалин Ф.Ш. Образование клатратов ксенона как метод иммобилизации молекул воды в клеточных суспензиях // Экспериментальный анабиоз: Тезисы докл. II Всесоюз. конф. по анабиозу. – Рига, 1984. – С. 51–52. . Со временем стало понятным и то, что вообще само снижение содержания свободной воды является физико-химической основой перехода ко всем видам анабиоза, в частности — к криоанабиозу сути криоконсервации. По результатам тех первых опытов по клатратной консервации органов животных, наиболее перспективным из инертных газов, естественно, должен был стать именно ксенон — в силу его лучших среди тяжёлых инертных газов физико-химических характеристик ( радиоактивный радон авторами экспериментального прорыва намеренно не рассматривался) . Но самое главное заключалось в том, что участники тех исторических исследований обнаружили у перечисленных газовых клатратобразующих веществ явные криопротекторные признаки наиболее ярко-выраженные у ксенона. — Биологические объекты под защитой этих газовых протекторов достаточно продолжительные сроки оставались неповреждёнными (в случае с почкой, взятой ими за основу в качестве экспериментальной модели — вплоть до восьми дней !'''), что было совершенно необычно для данного диапазона температур. Вообще самый первый криопротектор, а им оказался уже хорошо известный глицерин, был открыт в 1912 году российским ботаником-физиологом Николаем Александровичем Максимовым (1880—1952), причём также при слабоположительных температурах Максимов Н. А. О вымерзании и холодостойкости растений. Экспериментальные и критические исследования // Изв. Лесн. ин-та. 1913. — Вып. 25. — С. 1-329. . Таким образом, ещё в 1960-е годы стало понятным, что протекторы нового типа и прежде всего ксенон когда-то в будущем смогут работать подобно обычным их аналогам (глицерин, диметилсульфоксид, этиленгликоль, пропиленгликоль и др.) — при низких температурах (величины от 0°С и ниже, вплоть до –196°С). Оптимизм в этом вопросе был вполне обоснован, так как базировался на демонстрации успешных опытов с тем же глицерином: впоследствии как выяснилось, он оказался универсальным криопротектором — эффективным для диапазона слабоположительных температур и для значений уже существенно ниже 0 С. Именно в свете всех этих научных наработок американский писатель Роберт Прегода в своей книге научно-публицистического содержания «Продление молодости: обещание геронтологи», написанной ещё в '''1969 году, (но как можно заметить всё-таки позднее, чем вышеприведённые прорывные источники) и сделал предположение, что криопротектором будущего станет ксенон Prehoda Robert W., Suspended animation: the research possibility that may allow man to conquer the limiting chains of time // Chilton Book Company, Philadelphia, 1969, pp81-86. . [[Файл:Низкотемпературная_барокамера.jpg|thumb|'Низкотемпературная барокамера' |264x264px]] Несмотря на понимание проблемы, никто из исследователей не перешёл тогда к низкотемпературным экспериментированиям с биологическими объектами, предварительно насыщенными инертными газами. Лишь только Павел Щербаков с товарищами по академгруппе Кованова ни только впервые испытал газовые криопротекторы при низких температурах (благодаря чему и был обнаружен в природе клатратный анабиоз), но и продемонстрировал, что данный вид анабиоза проявляет себя именно при низких температурах Щербаков П. В., Тельпухов В. И., Николаев А. В. Способ криоконсервации органов и тканей in situ // Патент на изобретение / (19) RU(11) 2 268 590 C1 (51) МПК АО1Н 1/02 (2006.01). . Примечания Тельпухов В.И., Щербаков П.В. Клатратная криоконсервация // Вопросы реконструктивной и пластической хирургии. 2012. – Т. 15. – № 3(42). – С. 77-80.